


Breaking up our home

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy Adam mógłby zdradzić Sauliego mimo tego, że tak bardzo go kocha? Wygląda na to, że tak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking up our home

**Author's Note:**

> Nie chciałam przedstawić Adama jako dupka; mam nadzieję, że odbierzecie go jako kogoś, kto zbłądził i żałuje.

_And I've messed up again,_  
 _Broke your heart without even trying._  
Kris Allen "Leave you alone"

 _If I wanted to leave_  
 _I would've left by now,_  
 _But you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself._  
Adam Lambert "Better Than I Know Myself"

 

Serce pęka na miliardy kawałków, kiedy widzisz ukochaną osobę, która płacze.  
A co, jeśli to Ty sprawiłeś, że cierpi? Że płacze właśnie przez Ciebie?

 

Adam wszedł do domu, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zdjął buty i w samych skarpetkach zaczął wspinać się po schodach na piętro, starając się nie narobić hałasu – nie chciał, aby Sauli się obudził. Nie chciał teraz z nim rozmawiać; był po kilku drinkach, zmęczenie dawało mu się we znaki i nie był pewien, czy umiałby kolejny raz skłamać, kiedy zapytałby go, czemu wrócił tak późno.

To nie tak, że Sauli miał pretensje o jego późne powroty – wszystko doskonale rozumiał. Po prostu martwił się o Adama. Martwił się, że przepracowuje się w studiu, nie dosypia i ostatnimi czasy pije trochę zbyt dużo. Niejednokrotnie próbował z nim o tym rozmawiać, ale Adam za każdym razem bagatelizował sprawę i po prostu zmieniał temat. Bał się, że w toku rozmowy wszystko wyjdzie na jaw.

W połowie schodów zawrócił jednak i zszedł z powrotem na dół, kierując się do kuchni. Wyjął z lodówki butelkę wody, a z szafki nad zlewem aspirynę. Zażył dwie tabletki i wziął kilka łyków zimnej wody, która przyjemnie chłodziła jego rozgrzane gardło. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby mieć jutro kaca – miał pracować w studiu od rana aż do późnego wieczora, kiedy to znów umówił się z Drakem w kolejnym podrzędnym hotelu.

Tak, z tym samym Drakem, który kilka lat temu złamał mu serce i o którym długo nie mógł zapomnieć. Na którego wpadł niedawno i który wydawał się zagubiony i przestraszony. Który rzeczywiście miał wtedy problemy i któremu Adam – w imię tego, co ich dawniej łączyło – obiecał pomóc. I pomógł. Wspierał, podtrzymywał na duchu i pocieszał. Jednak pocieszał chyba za bardzo.

Byli wtedy bardzo pijani, choć Adam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to żadne wytłumaczenie. W końcu to nie był tylko jednorazowy wyskok - od tamtego wieczoru minęły już trzy miesiące i w tym czasie nie było tygodnia, aby nie spotkali się choć raz w jakimś przydrożnym motelu. I nigdy nie pili wtedy alkoholu, ale Adam uważał, że to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze; w pełni świadoma zdrada w obliczu wszystkich konsekwencji, na czele których było zniszczenie tego, co w jego życiu najpiękniejsze.

Adam nie miał pojęcia, co nim kierowało, dlaczego to zrobił. Czy to, że Sauli wyjechał na tak długo do Finlandii i czuł się samotny i potrzebował bliskości? Zwykłej obecności kogoś, kto był mu kiedyś bliski? Czy może to, że Drake płakał i chciał go pocieszyć? To zdecydowanie mu się udało, pomyślał gorzko, z trudem przełykając gorące łzy, które właśnie napływały mu do oczu.

Usiadł przy stole w kuchni, nie trudząc się nawet zapaleniem światła. Wsłuchał się w ciszę panującą w zalanym mrokiem domu, jednak tym razem to nie była kojąca cisza najbezpieczniejszego miejsca na świecie. Nie musiał się wysilić, aby poczuć tę inną atmosferę, jaka wkradła się do środka i zawładnęła ich domem. Kiedy nad tym pomyślał, to zorientował się, że wszystko było inaczej już kilka tygodni, ale dopiero dziś Adam to zauważył. Dopiero teraz tak mocno go to uderzyło. Właśnie w tej sekundzie zrozumiał jak bardzo wszystko spieprzył.

Łzy bezgranicznej rozpaczy popłynęły mu po policzkach.

Wiedział jedno; nie miał zamiaru odejść od Sauliego i wrócić do Drake'a. W żadnym wypadku i pod żadnym pozorem. Nie kochał go i tak na dobrą sprawę nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Pomógł mu, bo Drake tego potrzebował, a Adam musiałby być skończonym palantem, aby odmówić mu pomocy. Podejrzewał nawet, że zrobił to, bo dawne uczucia wróciły, ale wiedział dobrze, że to nie prawda – liczył się tylko Sauli. Tylko i wyłącznie on. Zawsze. Jednak nie wiedział, jak doszło do tego, że skończył w łóżku Drake'a. A już w ogóle nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie skończyli wszystkiego tamtego wieczoru, dlaczego wciąż się umawiali, dlaczego wciąż krzywdził Sauliego.

To się po prostu stało.

Adam mógł sobie zaprzeczać, mógł starać się zapomnieć, ale świadomość tego co robił nie potrafiła opuścić jego myśli, wwiercając się coraz głębiej w jego świadomość i doprowadzając do szaleństwa.

Także myśl, że kilka razy w tygodniu uprawiał seks z kimś innym niż swój narzeczony sprawiała, że czuł do siebie obrzydzenie. Najzwyklejsze obrzydzenie. Za każdym razem, kiedy po spotkaniu z Drake'm wracał w nocy do domu, wchodził do łazienki i przez prawie dwie godziny próbował zmyć z siebie warstwę czegoś niewidzialnego, co czuł, że pokrywało jego ciało. Czuł się brudny. Skalany. Jednak nawet po tak długiej kąpieli nie czuł się lepiej; nadal coś było nie tak, nadal czuł _coś_ na sobie. Niektóre miejsca szorował gąbką tak zawzięcie, że od jakiegoś czasu miał tam niemogące się zabliźnić rany. Czy może starał się zmyć z siebie poczucie winy? Wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek mu się to udało. Już zawsze będzie czuł do siebie wstręt.

Więc dlaczego jutro znów się umówili?

Nie wierzył, że mógł być takim sukinsynem.

Poczuł na udzie wibracje telefonu, zwiastujące nadejście wiadomości. Wyjął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
„22:30, tam gdzie ostatnio. D."  
Adam odłożył telefon na bok, oparł łokcie na stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Wiedział co powinien zrobić, co powinien był zrobić już kilka tygodni temu. Ale teraz? I jeszcze ten sms…

Potarł dłońmi oczy, starając się zebrać myśli. Jednak nie umiał skupić się na niczym, bo przed oczami miał obraz, który prześladował go od rana; przygaszone oczy Sauliego, kiedy powiedział mu przy śniadaniu, że znów wróci późno. Pokiwał głową i odwrócił smutny wzrok. Gardło miał ściśnięte, kiedy życzył Adamowi miłego dnia, gdy ten wychodził do studia. Adam mógłby przysiąc, że zaczął płakać w chwili, gdy zamknął za nim drzwi.  
Jakby o wszystkim wiedział. Wiedział i cierpiał w milczeniu.

Po twarzy Adama popłynęły łzy. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru krzywdzić nikogo, zwłaszcza Sauliego. Tak bardzo go kochał, a jednak świadomie zranił. Był skończonym idiotą. Nie zasługiwał na niego.

Opuścił dłonie na stół pozwalając, aby łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Nie umiał ich zatrzymać, więc nie widział sensu w ich ścieraniu. Niech płyną. Niech spróbują zetrzeć to odrażające widmo z jego ciała.

Podniósł telefon, na wyświetlaczu którego nadal widniała wiadomość od Drake'a. Nie namyślając się długo zrobił to, co powinien zrobić już dawno temu.  
 _Odpowiedz._  
„To koniec. Nie mogę dłużej. Skrzywdziłem go wystarczająco, nie zasługuje na to." Drżącymi, ale tak pewnie jak nigdy w życiu palcami wpisywał kolejne zdania wiadomości, która miała zakończyć to, co tak naprawdę nigdy nie powinno się było wydarzyć. „Nie spotkam się z Tobą ani jutro ani nigdy. Nie pisz do mnie, nie dzwoń. Usuń mój numer z telefonu, zapomnij o mnie kompletnie. Chcę mieć Cię już za sobą, raz na zawsze, bo po raz kolejny niszczę swoje życie. A."  
 _Wyślij._  
Na liście kontaktów odszukał jego numer.  
 _Usuń._  
Skrzynka odbiorcza? _Usuń._ Skrzynka nadawcza? _Usuń._  
 _Czy na pewno chcesz usunąć?_ Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Odrzucił telefon na stół, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę wrzucić go do basenu. Poczuł się po tym nieco lżej, ale nadal coś ciążyło mu na sercu. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nigdy się tego nie pozbędzie; w jakimś dziwnym, masochistycznym odruchu chciał, aby to właśnie było jego karą – wieczne, nieustające wyrzuty sumienia.

Wstał i ciężkim krokiem podążył w stronę schodów. Zaczął wspinać się po nich w górę, a łzy nie przestawały rzeźbić wąskich korytarzy na jego policzkach. Może to też miała być jego kara? Łzy płynące bez ustanku?

Wszedł cicho do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odwrócił się w stronę zalanego mrokiem pokoju i spojrzał na łóżko, gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć swojego śpiącego narzeczonego. Jednak łóżko było puste.

Spod drzwi łazienki zobaczył jednak cienką smugę słabego światła. Przysunął się bezszelestnie do drzwi, zza których z bliska usłyszał ciche, bezsilne szlochanie.

Położył jedną dłoń płasko na drzwiach, a drugą zasłonił oczy, z których popłynął kolejny strumień gorzkich łez. Po omacku znalazł drogę do łóżka, na którym usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Po raz pierwszy Adam widział, żeby Sauli płakał. I to płakał przez niego. Co mogło być gorszego? Adam nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. Nienawidził siebie za to, co mu zrobił. Nie ma nic gorszego od świadomości, że ukochana osoba płacze właśnie przez ciebie.

Nagle drzwi łazienki otworzyły się, a do sypialni wszedł Sauli; przygarbiony, zmęczony i zrezygnowany. Sekundę później zauważył Adama, który - słysząc ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi - opuścił dłonie i spojrzał na niego. Tak bardzo go skrzywdził, co noc zostawiając z otwartą raną w miejscu serca, z pustymi, smutnymi oczami. Był sensem jego istnienia, więc jak mógł go tak zranić? Czuł do siebie wstręt.

\- Już jesteś? – Adam nie widział go dokładnie, bo łzy skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały, lecz słyszał jego głos; drżący i wypełniony rozpaczą. – Nie słyszałem jak wróciłeś. – Otarł ukradkiem policzki, jakby miał nadzieję, że Adam nie słyszał, jak płacze. Próbował się nawet uśmiechnąć, ale usta wygięły się w smutnym grymasie.

\- Tak. – Adam wytarł dłonią oczy i podszedł powoli do Sauliego, z wahaniem kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. Spojrzał mu w oczy, które zawsze były dla niego jedyną opoką, ostoją normalności, kiedy sprawy przybierały szaleńczy obrót. Kiedy Adam czuł, że sam wariuje. Jednak teraz, kiedy zamiast wesołych iskierek zobaczył w nich niemożliwy do ukrycia smutek i resztki łez, w jego własnych oczach ponownie zebrały się łzy. Przytulił go mocno i pocałował w skroń, jednak poczuł, że mięśnie Sauliego mimowolnie się napinają. Ten jeden nieświadomy odruch uświadomił Adamowi, co tak naprawdę zrobił. Co tak łatwo zniszczył i czego nie da się już nigdy do końca odbudować. Po jego policzkach znów popłynęły słone łzy, spływając na chłodną skórę blondyna. – I nigdzie nie idę. Już nigdy. – Poczuł, jak Sauli powoli rozluźnia się w jego ramionach i z wahaniem wtula się w jego tors. – Przysięgam. – Gorące łzy Sauliego zaczęły spływać po jego szyi, a po chwili już obaj płakali, wtuleni mocno w siebie wzajemnie.

Ich mocno splecione ze sobą dłonie dawały Adamowi nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone.


End file.
